User talk:Adderpaw
Welcome Hi, welcome to Cats of the Wild Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Night shine page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Night shine (Talk) 08:28, November 23, 2010 Re: Join please? Hi Adderpaw! I'd love for you to join the wiki. Unfortunately, there are already cats in NightClan with the prefixes Snow and Ice. Can you change the names for Snowkit and Icenose? Thanks-- 02:11, November 24, 2010 (UTC) To create and add images you must join PCA. Also remember to sign with ~~~~ when you post a message.-- 05:29, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Join on the PCA talk page-- 05:47, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, just post a message on the talk page asking to join. Don't worry- 05:57, November 24, 2010 (UTC)Y Yes, just ask to join.-- 06:05, November 24, 2010 (UTC) You first have to reserve Blossomkit on the main PCA page. Then you can post it. Please don't type in caps, it seems like you are yelling. I'll add you to the project now-- 17:45, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Your need to post a join request on the PCA talk page. -- 17:53, November 24, 2010 (UTC) It would be great if you could create them yourself. That's what joining PCA is all about-- 06:30, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Re: Wow, evil family xD Alright, I don't think you quite understand the concept of roleplay. These are your characters, not mine. You roleplay them, you create their personalities, decide whether or not they're good, evil, or have shades of gray. You don't have to ask anybody's permission; it's like your own story :) If you have any other questions though, I would be happy to help [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|Follow the brightest star in the sky!']] 18:33, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Of course you can edit their articles! And, it seems as if you've gotten the hang of roleplaying :) But please always notify the roleplayer of the Clan leader if you want to add a character to their Clan. It looks as if you've gotten Nightshine's permission, I wasn't here for a while because I was on holiday this Thanksgiving weekend and couldn't really access a computer. This is just for future reference ;) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|Follow the brightest star in the sky!']] 00:04, November 30, 2010 (UTC) SunClan :Hey, Adderpaw? I'd like you to please ask me if you want a cat to join SunClan; I really need to know as I'am the leader of SunClan. Emberpaw can join, but please remember this for next time :) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|Follow the brightest star in the sky!']] 22:45, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Wait, never mind it was Ash who asked that, I'm so sorry xD [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|Follow the brightest star in the sky!']] 22:54, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Re: Sure I'll add Copperpaw to the page.-- 03:10, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Re: Owlflight Hm, well I will most certainly think about it. I haven't thought that far ahead to be honest though, so I'm not sure. I always imagined Owlflight having two or three kits. If she has three, you can role play one :) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|Follow the brightest star in the sky!']] 22:03, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Re: Eaglepaw Adderpaw I've told you before, Eaglepaw is your character, not mine. He could have a crush on anybody, it's your decision. As for Cloudstar's patrol, yes, he will [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|Follow the brightest star in the sky!']] 23:00, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Eye Color Hey Adderpaw :) I'm doing Copperpaw's charart, and I was wondering what color eyes she has. I assumed amber, but I wanted to be sure. [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 22:25, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Oh yeah, it says that on her article. Wow, that was a fail on my part xD [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 22:29, December 22, 2010 (UTC) http://www.pixlr.com/ <--- Everything you need to make a charart is there. I think Nightshine has a tutorial on her user page, and you can find the blanks on the project character art front page [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|Follow the brightest star in the sky!']] 23:27, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Re: Kittypet I'll gladly create her article, but if she's a kittypet, why does she live in NightClan's territory? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 06:32, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Wait so, her home is in NightClan's territory, or she often visits NightClan's territory? Because if she's a kittypet, than that means she lives with humans. If she doesn't live with humans, than she isn't a kittypet. [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 06:36, December 23, 2010 (UTC) That works :) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|Follow the brightest star in the sky!']] 06:42, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hey question Sure they can have an ancestor in StarClan. I think you should change the name though because Nightcloud is already a cat in the series.-- 15:00, December 23, 2010 (UTC) There is already a Shadowpelt on the wiki. -- 17:12, December 23, 2010 (UTC) You should choose a name that fits the description, like Ravenshade maybe-- 23:13, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Re: Heatherfall Well...I actually only imagined her having one or two kits, one for me and one for bracken, or one for just one of us. Maybe could you mind not asking me about role playing a future kit? Heatherfall isn't even pregnant yet, and it puts a bit of pressure on me [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|Follow the brightest star in the sky!']] 16:02, December 24, 2010 (UTC) The charart I saw the charart you posted on Nightfall's talk page. The art you make is supposed to be your own, so don't try to get another user to post it. If you want to make character art then you should join PCA-- 22:22, December 26, 2010 (UTC) You don't need to worry if you won't do it right because we can help you with the art- 22:28, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: Okay, I created their articles. Here's Lion's, Whisper's, Feather's, Sparkle's, and Ice's. If you don't mind, I think I'll role play Feather. If you allow me to role play her, could I change her description so that she has a white pelt instead of a ginger one? She would still have one blue eye and one green eye. [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|Follow the brightest star in the sky!']] 08:01, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Cool :) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|Follow the brightest star in the sky!']] 08:18, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Re: IRC Yeah! Go here, and type in this for the channel - #wikia-catsofthewild [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 19:36, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Re: hey :First of all, I don't support you being banned....I think it totally unfair; there are users everywhere in the world on every wikia who are under thirteen. I'm going to talk to Ice about it, actually. As for the chararts, wouldn't you not be able to work on them? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 00:12, February 22, 2011 (UTC) : :Hello, adder on another wiki XD and foxI'm only known for the mistakes i've made.... 06:20, March 12, 2011 (UTC) File:Foxpaw.png 00:49, April 25, 2011 (UTC) hehehe i just joined this wiki and foxI'm only known for the mistakes i've made.... 06:20, March 12, 2011 (UTC) File:Foxpaw.png 01:22, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Re: HEY Yay!!! :D :D :D :D [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|Follow the brightest star in the sky!']] 14:19, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Nothing important I was thinking that maybe Emberpaw and Robinpaw could become best friends. I mean we would roleplay them together more first but I think they could both use a good friend. It's ok if you dont want them to aswell. It's just an idea. 01:17, August 28, 2011 (UTC)